


Forever

by Shiggysssidedish



Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mild Language, New Year's Eve, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggysssidedish/pseuds/Shiggysssidedish
Summary: Sis basically had the Cardi B reaction but I didn’t  know how to describe it lol.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179506
Kudos: 1





	Forever

_Forever_

The word swam in Bokutos mind as he fiddled with the small velvet box.

The small box burned a hole in his MSBY jacket for weeks. The jacket he was a million percent sure she wouldn’t throw in the laundry,he made sure of it.

_”NO!” He shrieked and snatched the black jacket from her hands._

_”What the fuck? Why not?” She held the basket against her hip with an annoyed expression._

_Bokuto balled up the material and gulped,he didn’t have an excuse and he was a terrible liar,”Um-cause it has.....my smell and I like it?” He sounded unsure._

_His girlfriend raised her eyebrow,clearly not buying it,”Kōtarō” he hated when she used that tone,”It stinks. Let me wash it”_

_”Nuh-uh” he gripped it tighter._

_”What’s gotten into you lately? Whatever I have to go meet Yukie soon,wash it when you’re ready” she passed him to the laundry room._

_He was going to have to find a better using spot._

It had been 5 years.

5 years since they first met in the school gym.

5 years they’ve been together.

2 years since they started living together in Bokutos penthouse apartment. She fit right into his busy schedule. He couldn’t have asked for a better partner.

He waited patiently in the living room as she got ready upstairs. He had practiced this night for months. Half the time was spent waiting for the actual ring to be made. He scoured all the Jewelry shops in Tokyo with her mother but none of them screamed her name. Then he saw the light. One of the jewellers suggested a custom one. They spent hours deciding on what it should look like and when it finally arrived,he knew it was perfect.

And the perfect girl deserves a perfect ring on a perfect new year dinner.

“I’m readyyyyy” a cheerful voice sounded from the top of the wooden stairs followed by the clicking of heels.

“Sorry I took so long,I couldn’t decide what Jewelry to wear” Her duo toned hair was slicked back away from her face and down her back showing off her delicate feautures and the diamond earrings she wore. She wore a dark [green silk dress](https://images.app.goo.gl/Yv7VpSjNEr6bDSDR6),the slit all the way up her thigh. There was a gold chain wrapped around her exposed thigh and matching green strappy high heels that reached the top of her knees.

”Sooooo-?” She stuck her arms out,a big grin on her face,”What do you think? It’s a little tight to be honest,But it makes my ass look great” she stuck her butt out and wiggled it playfully.

“You look-“ he gawked at her.

”Oh my gosh, you hate it don’t you?” She pouted and ran her hands up and down the curves of her hips.

”What? No! You look amazing!”

”I know right! It was on sale” She spun around allowing him to see the crisscrossed straps on her bare back.

She grabbed her fur coat off the rack and smiled at him,”Ready to go?”

He hummed in thought,”Yeah. Let’s go”

* * *

“Oh woooowwww” Himari exclaimed when they stepped onto the private floor above the skyline,”This place is fucking sweet” she spun around the empty room.

”Kenma said it’s a gift” Bokuto took of his jacket and draped it over the chair.

”Remind me to get Kenma some new video games” she pressed her face up to the giant window,”Oh my god it’s so pretty!” She looked down at the city lights below.

Bokuto stepped up behind her and took her coat,”Calm down before you fall through. The waiter will be here soon” he kissed her shoulder.

Dinner went smoothly. In typical Bokuto fashion there was a lot of meat.

Himari had to stop Bokuto from over eating to prevent the inevitable stomach ache he would get.

Bokuto watched her down the cocktails. He couldn’t have been more in love as he listened to her rant about Yue in accounting and how she wanted to shove her foot up his ass.

”Who does he think he is?” She swayed a little in her chair,”Like i got the promotion sure,but at what cost?”

“Mhm” he smiled dreamily at her.

”Now I have to see his smug face everyday on the tenth floor,ugh” she sipped the margarita again.

”So not cool” 

“ _So_ not cool!” She threw her arms up in frustration.

Bokuto looked at his watch,”5 minutes to midnight”

”Oh shit” she gulped the rest of the drink down and stood up,”Let’s go watch the fireworks” her heels clicked on the marble flooring as she rushed to the window wall.

Bokuto took a deep breath and fished the small box out of his pants pocket.

“Now or never” he sighed

One firework went off outside,”Ouhhh pretty. Kō come look”

”Coming” he walked over and stood behind her.

Another firework went off.

Bokuto got down on one knee and waited

”How many more minutes left til the actual fireworks start”

He didn’t respond.

”Kōtarō?”

Silence

“Kōtarō what-“ she finally turned around. Grey eyes widening when she saw him on the floor.

”Oh my God” she clasped her hand over her mouth,”No way” she turned away from him then back. Then again. And again,”OH MY GOD! Is this happening?!” She snorted and put her hands on her knees and hopped in place happily,”Oh my god nooo,my nails aren’t done. Wait,wait are you serious?”

He nodded

”FUCK! It’s happening. Shit,yes. I’m gonna cry omg” she hiccuped and ran her hands through her hair.,

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

”ITS A FUCK YES! Oh my god I’m crying. I’m a mess,oh my god. I’m so happy what the fuck!” she ran her hand over her eyes,smudging her eyeliner, ”I’m sorry,you probably have a whole thing planned and stuff. Go ahead” she tried to contain her excitement.

”Himari. I’m not good with words. But you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me” Bokuto felt himself tearing up.

She was literally about to explode with excitement. Her tears flowed freely down her face,leaving black lines on her cheeks from the mascara.

”Ever since I saw you,I thought you were the most perfect thing in the world. You make my heart go _whoosh_ ” he remembered the first time he told her that.

”Aw man. I had a whole speech memorised. I made Akaashi and Reizen listen to it like 50 times” he sighed and opened the box. Himari squealed at the diamond eternity ring inside,

”I wanna grow old with you and stuff. I wanna wake up next to you and hear you complain about the job you don’t wanna go to but you go anyway cause you’re awesome”

Himari was holding in her sobs and fanning her eyes as she listened to her fiancé pour out his heart

”I just want to be there for you everyday. Baby owl,will you mar-“ 

”YES!” She yelled,”A thousands times yes!”   
Just then the fireworks went off behind them.

”Guess we missed the new year” Bokuto chuckled

”I don’t care. Oh my god I don’t care, Just put it on” she stuck her hand out and Bokuto slid the band on her finger.

”Perfect fit” he kissed her hand and stood up.

”It’s so beautiful Kōtarō!” She admired it,”My mom is gonna lose her shit”

”I think the whole of Japans gonna lose their shit” he laughed

”I’m gonna be a wife” she admired the gorgeous ring.

Bokuto scooped her up by her thighs,wrapping her legs around him,”My wife. Happy new year baby owl”

”Happy new year daddy owl” 

Bokuto felt like he was kissing her for the first time all over again.

**BONUS**

_Bzz_

_Bzz_

Himari picked up her ringing phone,”Hello?” She mumbled into the phone.

”AHHHHHHH!” She held the phone away from her ear when the person started screaming. When she thought they were done she brought the phone back to her ear.

”Um. Hi?”

”I JUST HEARD THE NEWS!”

”......Yukie?”

”Check your Instagram” she hung up.

She stared at the blank screen,a hangover headache starting to make itself present.

She opened up the app and was immediately bombarded by tags and likes and DMs from her friends and family.

”What?” She opened one of the tags to a sports page. Her eyes widened when she saw a series of pictures of her and Bokuto from the night before taken from her own Instagram stories and page. They were silly selfies and majority of them she had her ring finger front and center. She read the caption

’ _Hitched? MSBY Outside Hitter Bokuto Kōtarō and longtime girlfriend engaged. Link in bio for more on this story’_

”They could’ve at least used my name” she muttered.

Suddenly Bokutos phone rang and he let out a long groan,”Babe. Tell them I’m off work today” he pulled the pillow over his head.

”Fuckin’” she reached over and grabbed his phone.

”AHHHHHHHH!”

She was over the screaming.

”Congratulations you fucking meat head!”

”Kuroo?”

”Ichika? Or should I say Mrs. Bokuto” he said smugly into the phone.

”Well. Not yet” she looked at the wide band on her finger.

”Alright, Alright tell Bokuto I said hey and me and Kenma are totally taking you guys out for dinner tonight. No excuses! Byeeeeee” he hung up.

”Who was it? Bokuto peeked out from under the pillow.

”Kuroo” she snuggled next to him,”He says hi”

”Mm. I’ll call him later. Right now I wanna make love to my beautiful fiancée” he ran a large hand along her thigh.

”I like the way you think” she rolled over so she was straddling him.

_Bzzzzzzzzx_

”FUCK!” They both yelled at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> Sis basically had the Cardi B reaction but I didn’t know how to describe it lol.


End file.
